Mi vida algo anormal
by SakuraAmbDeUchiha
Summary: Hola soy Sakura Haruno o eso creen mi vida a sido algo anormal asido algo feliz y algo triste y comienza desde un poco antes de mi pelea con Sasori y asta no se donde ha si que espero que lo lean y que también les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy Sakura Haruno o eso creen esta asido mi vida un poco revoltosa

pero es bonita aunque algunas ocasiones no fue muy encantador que digamos

y sera narrada desde un poco antes de mi pelea con Sasori asta no se donde

^_^ espero que lo lean y que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

-personaje: bla bla

Narración de lo que hacen= **bla **por ejemplo: **yo me fui a sentar**

**Pensamientos**

**_Bla bla = inner_**

_Intervención mía_

**_Interviene mi inner_**

* * *

_Nota: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y unas que otras partes de la historia también lo demás es un invento mío._

**_Inner: y yo que_**

_Yo: a también ella bueno déjame comenzar con la historia porque ya los deje esperando mucho gomen nasai _

* * *

-?: aaaa que hora es mmm ¡por dios se me ha hecho tarde para irme!

_Una chica de aproximada mente 16 años de edad de cabello rosa chicle arriba de los hombros, piel blanca y unos ojos de un color verde jade, iba corriendo en dirección al baño después de una rápida ducha se cambió con su ropa habitual que con sitia de unos guantes unas botas un short negro una falda rosa y una camisa sin mangas con la banda en la cabeza sucesivamente bajo a desayunar._

-¿?: hola Sakura

-¿?: hola hija como amaneciste

-Sakura: hola Sasori, tía Konan amanecí bien y hola chicos

-Deidara: hola lista para hacer arte

-Itachi: mts hola

-Kisame: hola mocosa

-Tobi: hola saku-chan

-Zetzu: hola peque

-Kakuzo: va un hola no cuesta nada o ¿sí?

-Pein: hola saku

-Itachi: no se te ase tarde para ir a la aldea

-Sakura:¡aaaa! Es cierto bueno me voy adiós, jutsu de tele transportación

-Zetzu: Tobi-san necesariamente saku-chan tiene que decir eso

-Tobi: no pero a ella le gusta, Konan ya no la dejes ir a la aldea

-Konan: tú sabes que no la puedo obligar a hacer eso

-Pein: Tobi ya hemos hablado de eso y ya sabes la respuesta

-Tobi: tsk

En la aldea de la hoja

-Sakura: hola bueno adiós tengo que ir me

-Cuidadores: hola saku...

**Sakura fue tan rápida que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego a la oficina de la hokage y toco la puerta **

_No les importa que aquí no ponga el nombre es que ya me canse de hacer eso si prefieren que ponga el nombre del personaje me avisan si _

-pase

-buenos días leidi Tsunade

-buenos días Sakura necesito que vallas por los papeles de las entradas y salidas de la aldea

-si Tsunade-sama

**Iba por los papeles cuando me encontré con Konohamaru y sus amigos empezaron a contarme sobre su resiente misión y cuando llegamos nos dijeron que el había llegado así que en seguida fui a buscarlo de repente vi a Naruto.**

-Naruto!

-Sakura-chan

**Después de un rato dialogando algo así ****_la mayoría de veces lo golpeabas _****si lo sé pero se lo merecía fuimos con Tsunade-shisu y nos dijo que íbamos a tener una batalla con Kakashi-sensei, la batalla duro todo un día y al siguiente día fuimos con tsunade-shisu por una misión**

-vieja yo no quiero esa misión

-NO ME DIGAS VIEJA!

-Tsunade-sama!

-que sucede

-es un mensaje de suna

**Me entrego el mensaje y lo leí**

-equipo kakashi tiene una nueva misión y a la aldea de la arena y rescatar a Gaara de Akatsuki

-Gaara fue secuestrado

-y por Akatsuki **esto no puede estar pasando como es que Akatsuki a secuestrado a Gaara ****_esto huele mal_**** y muy mal**

- si chicos los veo en 30 minutos en la entrada de la aldea

-hai **Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo **

**Saliendo de hai me tele transporte a mi casa y no había nadie así que no mas agarre mis cosas y me marche esto no va nada bien fui a donde quedamos en el camino nos encontramos con Temari cuando llegamos a la aldea de la arena Kankuro está en un mal estado así que me puse a trabajar e hice un antídoto para el veneno que tenía Kankuro en su cuerpo cuando recupero la conciencia le preguntamos quien fue el que lo ataco el contesto que había sido Sasori la abuela Chiyo dijo que él era su nieto fuimos a buscar a Gaara y nos encontramos a Itachi Itachi esto no va muy bien peleamos con él y cuando terminamos fuimos al escondite fue cuando nos encontramos a Sasori y a Deidara esto es una pesadilla esto no puede estar pasando a ya se genjutsu **

- - que está pasando

- -estas en una ilusión mía

- -que haces aquí

- -tengo la misión de rescatar a Gaara

- -ya veo

- -que está haciendo tú y Deidara

- -luego lo sabrás pequeña Saku

- -Sasori por que ee ¿Por qué me haces esto?

- -Sakura prométeme que pase lo que pase y sin importar lucharas contra mi hasta matarme

- -Sasori

- -Prométemelo

- -Te lo prometo

-Será como los entrenamientos yo solo te are algunos raspones pero no te matare bueno puedes quitar en genjutsu

- -Si

Fuera del genjutsu

- -Sasori-sama esa no es Saku

- -Si lo es


	3. Chapter 3

_Perdón por el retraso pero con eso de que la comenzaron las clases me tiene vuelta laca_

**_Pero si ya lo estabas _**

_Cállate nadie pregunto tu opinión _

**_Bueno vas a continuar la historia _**

_Obvio que si bueno si se les hacen un poco cortos gomen nasai_

_Continuamos_

* * *

**Naruto fue detrás de Deidara quien tenía a Gaara y Kakashi fue con el yo por mi parte me quede con la abuela Chiyo a pelear con Sasori cuando creímos que todo termino Sasori iba a matar a la abuela Chiyo y yo me interpuse **

-Sakura: ice lo mejor

**Con una sonrisa en el rostro **

**-Sasori: Sakura que has hecho **

**-Sakura: no se pudo cumplir tu promesa **

**La abuela Chiyo me curo**

-Sakura: ya dime la verdad Sasori porque esto ya va enserio sharingan

-Chiyo: pose el sharingan pero si eso solo lo pueden obtener los uchihas

-Sasori: no te lo diré pero como sé que también buscas al Uchiha te diré la ubicación para que puedas encontrar a Orochimaru

-Sakura: gracias Sasori

**Después de todo lo que dijo Sasori murió le pedí a la abuela Chiyo que no digiera nada de lo que vio y ella acepto, fuimos con Naruto después la abuela Chiyo dio su vida para revivir a Gaara, seguramente ocurrió el encuentro con Sasuke, paso un tiempo y en la guardia de Akatsuki.**

-Itachi: Sakura

-Sakura: si

-Itachi: ven ocupo hablar con tigo

-Sakura: está bien ya voy

-Itachi: Sakura

-Sakura: si

-Itachi: sabes que pronto llegara el día que luchare con Sasuke

-Itachi: quería pedirte que me acompañaras en estos días para cuando pele con él, lo cures y algo más…

Después de un tiempo

-¿?: Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun

-Sasuke: que quieres Karin

-Suguetsu: ya vas a empezar molestia

-Karin: cállate Suguetsu, sasukito tengo unas nuevas noticias

-Sasuke. Habla Karin

-Karin: pues que Itachi cambio de compañero y están por aquí cercas

-Sasuke: ya es hora de mi venganza

Por otro lado

-Sakura: Itachi

-Itachi: si

-Sakura: siento 4 chakras una es de Sasuke y vienen para acá

-Itachi: no te preocupes Saku

-¿?: si Saku no te preocupes

-Sakura: Sasuke

* * *

_Bueno creo que es algo pequeño pero aquí le voy a dejar _

**_Crees que es algo pequeño está muy corto _**

_Lose pero no me dio mucho tiempo pero tratare de subir el siguiente cap. Lo más rápido que pueda _

**_Así que _**

_Nos vemos pronto _


	4. Chapter 4

-Sasuke: veo que sabes mi nombre pero yo no sé el tuyo

- Sakura: me llamo le diré mi verdadero nombre **solo dile tu nombre y no tu apellido porque como va a saber que eres tu puede haber muchas con tu nombre **buen punto  Sakura

- Karin: ay mira la pobre niña se oculta en su capa de Akatsuki ni siquiera as de ser del grupo solo te están poniendo a prueba

- Sakura: al menos no soy un a zanahoria parlanchina

- Sugetsu: jajaja ella tiene razón

**Sakura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego a lado de Sugetsu**

-Sakura: me caes bien por eso diré mi nombre completo

-Sugetsu: aaa que rápida

- Sasuke: fue muy rápida Sugetsu tu Karin y Juugo en cárguense de ella y yo de Itachi

-Sugetsu: si pero espera a que diga su verdadero nombre

- Itachi: estas segura Saku

- Sakura: si **yendo a donde esta Itachi **mi nombre completo es Uchiha Haruno Sakura

- Sasuke: ¡¿qué?! No puede ser tal vez no sea la Sakura que conozco

- Sakura: calla y no interrumpas mi padre era Uchiha y mi madre era Haruno yo no parezco Uchiha parezco toda una Haruno

-Juugo: bueno pues muestra tu rostro

- Sakura: está bien de todos modos no puedo matar a nadie con esto puesto aaa y soy una de los tres hermanos Uchihas

-Karin: ¡¿Qué ay más?!

- Sakura: si no solo son Itachi y Sasuke somos otros 4 contándome a mí mis hermanos Roki y Ranma, uno llamado Rioga y yo

- Juugo: quien lo diría bueno ya muéstrate

**Sakura se quitó la capa dejando ver su cuerpo bien formado que a leguas se veía que tuvo un entrenamiento duro con un traje que con sistia de un top con cuello, una falda abajo del muslo y debajo de ella un short estas tres cosas eran de color negro con bordes rojos y en ellos dibujos de las nubes rojas de Akatsuki y con unas botas que le llegaban hasta 4 dedos arriba de las rodillas con un tacón no muy alto, después se quitó el sombrero dejando ver sus ojos verdes jade y su cabello rosa agarrado en un coleta alta con algunos mechones sueltos de la parte de afrete.**

-Sugetsu: Kawai está muy lida Sasuke me la puedo quedar ¡Sasuke! ¡SASUKE!

- Sasuke: Sakura? Itachi estás haciendo un genjutsu

- Itachi: lo siento pero no, Sakura

- Sakura: si

- Itachi: sigue con el plan

- Sakura: Hai

-Karin: tenían todo planeado

- Sakura: no bajes la guardia zanahoria ¡Sharon!

- Sasuke: Karin

**Sasuke quito a Karin y Sakura dio puñetazo en el suelo provocando que se agrietara y se levantara **

-Sugetsu: es muy fuerte

-Sasuke: si con solo un golpe los puede matar tengan cuidado y como dije Sugetsu, Juugo y Karin contra Sakura y yo con Itachi

-Sugetsu: claro **sacando su espada **

- Sakura: mmm la espada de Zabusa

-Juugo: como sabe eso

- Sasuke: ella fue mi compañera de equipo en Konoha y hubo una misión donde peleamos con Zabusa

- Karin: como esa pelos de chicle fue tu compañera de equipo antes que yo

-Sugetsu: con rason sabe de Zabusa y de su espada

-Sakura: creo que como peleare con ellos 2 ocupare algo importante

-Karin: y yo que

- Sakura: aaa tú serás pan comido

-Karin: aaa

**Anduvimos peleando por un tiempo hasta que los deje inconscientes a los tres me puse a ver la pelea de Itachi y Sasuke cuando vi que todo termino me hacer que y empecé a curar a Sasuke **

-Sasuke:Sakura por que 

- Sakura: Sasuke resiste


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola hola soy yo nuevamente con otro capítulo espero que les agrade _

**_Si no les agrada manden un Review _**

_Inner claro que les va a gustar _

**_Pero de tan cortos que los ases no lo creo _**

_Gomen nasai si eso les molesta pero no tengo mucho tiempo y no los voy aburrir contándoles mi vida mejor cuento la de cierta chica_

**_Peli-rosa _**

_Exacto_

_…_

_En el capítulo anterior _

_-Karin: esa pelos de chicle fue tu compañera de equipo antes que yo _

_-Itachi: Sakura sigue con el plan _

_-Sasuke: Sugetsu, tu, Juugo y Karin contra Sakura y yo contra Itachi _

_-Sakura: pan comido_

_-Sasuke: ¿por qué Sakura?_

_-Sakura: Sasuke resiste _

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: _

-Sasuke: Sakura porque lo haces

-Sakura: porque si Uchiha **_porque no le dices la verdad,_**** no debo además Itachi me lo pidió ****_cierto _**

-Sasuke: Sakura

-Sakura: ya acabe adiós y me llevare el cuerpo de Itachi

-Sasuke: si pero por que

-Sakura: porque es mi cuñado **desapareciendo**

-Sasuke: ¡SAKURA!

**Por otro lado**

-Sakura: he hecho lo que me has pedido Itachi

-Itachi: gracias Saku

-Sakura: no ay de que adiós Itachi

-Itachi: adiós

**Sakura regreso a Konoha y ay estuvo un tiempo luego paso lo de Pein y tuvo que quedarse por otro tiempo**

-Sakura: quiero ir con mi tía Konan ya se tomare mis cosas y me iré

**Después de tomar sus cosas Sakura hizo el jutsu de tele transportación y fue a la guardia de Akatsuki **

**-**Konan: Saku que bueno que viniste te extrañamos

-Sakura: ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué isieron eso?! ¿Qué me aran lo mismo a mí?

-Konan: Sakura no digas eso te eres diferente a los otros además nunca te haríamos eso

-Sakura: pero

-Tobi: pero nada

-Sakura: está bien me quedare a vivir aquí y solo iré dos veces a la semana a la aldea

-Tobi: eso está mejor a que vallas diario

**Sakura y Konan empezaron hacer de comer y en eso llamaron a la puerta **

**-**Konan: Tobi por favor abre

-Tobi: si si

**Cuando abrió a la puerta vio a tres chicos y una chica de un grupo llamado taka **

-Tobi: a quien buscan Sasuke

-Sasuke: al jefe de Akatsuki

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

_Lo siento por lo corto _

**_Tú siempre lo sientes_**

**_-_**_Tobi: hola lectores _

_Tobi que haces aquí_

**_Sí que haces aquí_**

_-Tobi: solo quería preguntar por qué Tobi aquí es un chico malo si Tobi es un chico bueno _

_Tobi has leído el manga _

_-Tobi: Tobi no lo ha leído _

_Le dices tú o yo_

**_Le digo yo_**

_Está bien _

**_Tobi tú en el manga no eres no eres un chico bueno eres un chico malo que ha controlado al biju y quiere acabar con el mundo shinobi _**

_-Tobi: entonces Tobi no es un chico bueno es un chico malo que sigue siendo bueno _

**_Ay dios _**

_Mejor ay que dejarlo a si matane ^_^_


End file.
